Stop Trying to Save Me
by geargie
Summary: Gabriel has a habit of putting himself in danger for the Winchesters. Sam doesn't like it. Things come to a head.


"Sam I'm fine!" Gabriel says as Sam pushes him into the motel room and slams the door behind them. "Hellooooo! Angel of the Lord here! No stupid ghoul is gonna bring me down."

Sam glares at him and gets up in his face, one of his long fingers (which Gabriel does not have fantasies about, thank you) poking him in the center of his chest. "You looked like you were dead."

"That was the point, Sammy! Ghouls have no use for dead angels, do they?" Gabriel huffs throwing up his arms in the air.

"Do you know how many times this makes?"

"What are you even talking about?" Gabriel whines because Sam isn't making any damn sense.

"Do you know how many times I've watched you 'die'? Do you think I enjoy it? Watching your death play over and over?" Sam says as he paces around the room.

And now Gabriel is angry. "I seem to recall you being the cause of MULTIPLE of those fake deaths," he growls.

Sam at least has the decency to look ashamed but only for a second. "Yeah but now you're being reckless and risking yourself for me. Again."

"Again?"

"I might not have been there w-when Lucifer—I wasn't there but I'm no stupid. You knew there wasn't a way for you to come out on top. So what? You just throw yourself on a sword to help Dean and me? You can't just do stuff like that anymore, Gabriel."

The angel doesn't understand why Sam is getting so angry. "And why the hell not?" He demands. "I'm still an angel aren't I? I came back, didn't I?"

"But what if you don't next time?" The question is so quiet Gabriel isn't sure Sam had even said it.

"Sam I—"

"I think it would hurt too much if you didn't come back," Sam says pulling the angel towards him.

Oh.

"Oh," Gabriel breathes as the hunter's large hands bracket his face, tilting it up so their lips meet as Sam ducks his head.

It's not chaste or polite or nice. It's needy and demanding and Sam's mouth is hot and wet and his tongue is doing something that Gabriel is almost positive is against some sort of laws or commandments or—oh…that's Sam's cock pressing against the angel's stomach and he's never hated the height of his vessel more.

So he fixes their disparaging height difference with a hard push to the human's chest that send him sprawling onto the couch behind him. He lands with a bounce and fuck—he looks like he wants to fucking devour Gabriel so the angel straddles Sam's thighs, pressing their groins together.

Gabriel's always been a crowd pleaser, what can he say?

And Sam is definitely pleased if the way he rocks up and grinds against Gabriel is any indication. The angel decides that he's not quite finished tasting the sweet, wet heat of Sam's mouth so he tangles a hand in the hunter's hair, his blunt fingernails pressing into the warm skin on the man's scalp.

Gabriel is wholly unprepared for what happens next.

Sam fucking _keens_ and bucks his hips so violently Gabriel almost gets flung from his lap to the floor.

Sam looks torn between out of control arousal and mortifying embarrassment. "I'm sor—"

"Sammy if you're thinking about apologizing, save it," Gabriel leans in and whispers against the hunter's lips. "I've always wanted to ride in a Canadian rodeo."

Sam tilts his head and furrows his brows in that dumb, adorable way of his. "Canadian?"

"Moose," Gabriel says simply and catches Sam in a kiss. He rolls his hips, presses down and the human moves with him. His fingers press and pull gently along Sam's scalp, tugging his hair, brushing it back from his forehead when they pick up the intensity. Sam's hands—and oh god all of Gabriel's fantasies weren't even close to the strength, the power, the _heat_ of having them on his body—move from Gabriel's thighs to cup his ass and guide his movements. One slides to dip past the top of the angel's pants and underwear. Sam runs a long finger between Gabe's cheeks, not pressing just rubbing lightly over Gabriel's hole and the angel jerks.

It causes the hottest chain reaction Gabriel's ever been a part of because when Sam's finger brushes over his entrance, he gasps, jerks and pulls hard on the hunter's hair The angel has no idea what the fuck to classify the noise that comes out of Sam as but when it happens but he knows he wants to hear it for the rest of ever.

"P-pants, Gabriel—"

It may just be the hard cock pressing against his own but pants seem like the opposite of awesome right now. He opens his mouth to complain when Sam groans out the rest of his sentence.

"—off, fucking shit. I don't care if you snap them to fucking—nnngChina. GET THEM OFF."

Right.

All it takes is a snap of his fingers and not only are their pants in China but their shirts, socks, and shoes too. When Gabriel looks down at the miles of tan skin beneath him he gives himself a mental high five. Sam derails his internal congratulations with a roll of his hips and by latching his mouth onto Gabriel's collarbone.

The angel gasps and the slick slide of their skin makes him feel like he's turning inside out—like he's falling and flying at the same time. The head of Sam's cock catches the sensitive underside of his own and he tightens his grip in the hunter's hair, wrenching the man's lips from his skin. Sam makes that noise again and wraps the hand not still teasing over Gabriel's hole around both their dicks and it feels like Gabriel is losing his _fucking_ mind.

He wants to tell whomever to stop this ride because it's too fucking much. Sam's skin is scorching him everywhere they're touching—his thighs bracketing Sam's, the man's hand around them, his hands tangled—so fucking tangled, which is fine with him because it means that maybe they can stay this way forever—in sweat-drenched hair.

Gabriel pushes at the human's head until their foreheads are pressed together and they're not so much kissing as breathing each other's air. "S-Sam—Sam I c-can't—" He stutters and he's never felt this out of control. It's like his whole body is bursting and maybe it is because his true form feels like it's pushing at the edges of his vessel.

"It's okay—it's okay. I got you." Sam changes his grip, tightens, and runs his thumb under the head.

"Fuckfuck—nnnnnSAM!"

Gabriel has been on this Earth for thousands of years but when his vision post-orgasm clears enough and he looks down at Sam as the hunter comes it's the most perfect thing in creation.


End file.
